Uzmirk Ta Mometa
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: THIS IS NOT A DIFFERENT STORY! I just changed the name. Hiei gets amnesia, and now the YYH wants to see the child of Hiei! They'd better hurry..THEY'VE ONLY GOT ONE DAY!
1. Default Chapter

Maha: Come on Hiei. Pwease say it. SAY IT!  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Maha: Hai. You will. Or else I'll make you watch SD Gundam! MUWHAHAHAHHA!  
  
Hiei as Disclaimer:.Gah. Maha does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Everyone: *claps for Hiei*  
  
Hiei:..Hn..  
  
Maha: WOW! WHAT A TALKER! HE'S JUST A GENIUS!  
  
Hiei:..On with the story please?!  
  
Maha: Party Pooper -_-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scarlet and orange autumn leaves scurried across the sidewalk at their feet. The people walked past a tall, red-haired young man and an extremely short young man whom was cloaked in black. They seemed almost like everyone else strolling on the street. But no. They held a secret that only a handful of ningens know about. Well.At least in the ningen world, but not in the Makai!  
The street held many shops. Restaurants, shoe stores, perfume shops, everything really. The sounds of giggling children and advertisements filled the two people's ears.  
  
"Hiei, I'm glad you came. It would be very unpleasant if I went alone." The red head's voice was serene and buttery smooth. The one cloaked in black now addressed as 'Hiei' replied with a very complicated answer.  
  
"Hn..." And with that he dug his hands into his pockets, and closed his ruby eyes. Hiei didn't look all too thrilled. He didn't feel all too thrilled either. The small fire demon seemed even smaller as he took his nonchalant steps beside his companion. Kurama- no- Suichi.  
  
They were off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz!- Not really. They were really just out to go and get some fresh air. Actually, Kurama was. But, Kurama wasn't about to give up that easily. He had his ways to convince Hiei to do things. Just because he looked harmless didn't mean he didn't have a couple tricks up his sleeves! It's amazing what Sweet Snow can do. Thinking of Ice Cream, Kurama was about to hold up his end of the bargain and go them some ice cream.when it happened.  
  
It happened so quickly, that when Kurama thinks back it's only a mere blur. It started out with just sirens of police cars, blue and red lights flashing just around the corner. Kurama stood stiff, his emerald eyes just staring at what the corner may have held. Hiei continued to walk, his arms dugs into his pockets, his eyes closed nonchalantly. Not caring at all.  
  
"Hiei, I really think you should stop." Kurama's voice trailed off, wondering if Hiei got the message. Of course. No.  
  
"Why? It's just a baka ningen police car. So a couple worthless ningens got loose, not like they can cause any harm."  
  
That was the thing. There was a big difference between ningens.and their CARS. Just as Hiei had finished his sentence, a rusty blue car spun down the street. The black exhaust spun out of the car like mad, but not nearly as mad as the driving. The roar of the engine rose, like on the cars. Rrruuuuuummm..ruuummmmm! Getting louder.  
  
"Hiei!" Was all Kurama managed to yell before.Well.  
  
The car spun out of control. It twirled- almost dancing- across the street. The car left skid marks, and a whole bunch of people on the ground that had jumped out of the way. All accept one. Hiei had turned his head, his ruby eyes growing wide as the car raced towards him. For some reason, he couldn't move. He could have easily dodged it.but he was stuck. Stiff as the trees. The last thing Hiei saw was the car.  
  
The car bashed into Hiei, leaving Hiei on the ground and unconscious, the blood streaming down from his body and tumbling down the sidewalk into the cracks. Soon, an ambulance came and took Hiei away. Gently laying him on a stretcher and off to the hospital. They helped Kurama up, asking him if he was hurt. "No, no. I'm fine. But my friend.Where are you taking him?" Kurama asked, his voice was fluttery as he held back tears. "Hold on." And the police officer ran to the ambulance doctors.  
  
Once he got the address Kurama grabbed his oh so kawaii cell phone! Which was red with a rose on it. Oh how appropriate! Anyways, once he learned he called everyone. The handful that knew about their.'secret', 'demon secret'. Which included Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara *Cough* Kuwabaka *Cough*And.Yukina.  
  
Oh yes. I like the chapter too, no? WHAT?! YOU DON'T!? Well.Pooh on you then. Anyways, please Reply Thankies! Btw, If you want a character in it too, just ask in your reply! But I'll need a name for your character, and a bio of your character. =3  
  
-Maha 


	2. 2 He's ALIVE!

Hiei: Maha does not own Yu Yu Hakuhos.so don't sue her.  
  
Maha: YAY! GOOD BOY! NOW I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO FETCH!  
  
Hiei:..Oh boy.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei's blank face. So peaceful- so serene. Never would he think he'd find Hiei looking like this.  
  
A machine was beeping to Hiei's slow breathing, his chest rising and falling. His black cloak was stained, most commonly blood as it dripped it, hanging on a coat rack. Hiei was dressed in a paper gown, hospital reason of course. His arms were outside the blanket beside him, his body tucked in tight. A needle of some soft was imbedded in his right arm, flowing a clear liquid from a bag into his veins. Machine's around him hummed softly, and the room was quiet with the exception of the humming. Immediately, the door swung open and Yusuke and Kuwabara charged in. Both heaving loudly, followed by Yukina, Keiko, and Botan soon after.  
  
"Thank's for calling Kurama." Yusuke said, between gasps.  
  
"No problem." He said softly, his ermerald eyes not leaving Hiei as he let out a soft sigh.  
  
"So.What happened exactly?" Botan said, she was dressed in her normal pink outfit for she had just come from KoEnnma's Office, as everyone else was in their normal outfits except Hiei of course.  
  
"We were.On the side walk when there was a car chase. Probably a hit and run." He paused, his eyes falling to the half lid point. The sun began to sink below the clouds, the scarlet light shone on the floor, the window's cracks also visible on the floor as a shadow.  
  
"And.It was another hit. But Hiei couldn't run." Kurama's voice trailed off.  
  
"Soo. shorty got hit by a car?" Kuwabara said. He didn't mean to say shorty, just after a while it sort of just comes out.  
  
((Maha: I really don't think Kuwabara's ever said Hiei's name before o0; Oh well! On with the story.))  
  
"Ah. That brings back memories."Yusuke said thoughtfully. Thoughtfully... On second thought, he said that not-very-thoughtfully because Yusuke doesn't think -_-;  
  
Keiko interrupted "So.Is he ganna be okay?"  
  
"The doctor said so.But that car hit him pretty hard. There's got to be something wrong. Even for a demon like Hiei, it was pretty bad." Kurama responded. He rested his palms on the circular metal bars on the end of Hiei's bed. You know, the one's like at the front of the bed? But they're shorter? Oh well. He leaned against it, sighing once again. Botan was about to comfort Kurama when the doctor broke in.  
  
"Ahh. I see we have company.." He said. He had a strange accent, and a short beard. His eye brows covered his whole forehead in a curly mess, he had glasses over his piercing, beady brown eyes. He tidy lab coat surrounded his body, a stethoscope hung around his neck. Held in his gloved hands was a notpad.  
  
"Is he going to be okay, doc?...tor..Gyems." Yusuke said, he added the part by reading a pin on his lab coat that said Dr. Gyems. Doctor Gyems took a long sigh.  
  
"Well. He's going to live, if that's what you mean. But.he took a couple blows to the head. Now, those blows caused him to have amnesia. And, if you didn't know what that was, it's when you lose you memory. But, it will only last approximetly a day, then he will regain his memory. And he can come home today if you'd like." Dr. Gyems said cheerfully.  
  
Short I know. Please reply though! YAY! ^_^ 


	3. Hiei awakes

Hiei: *tied to a tree*  
  
Maha: *sigh* Well. I guess I'll have to say it then. I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!  
  
Well, one person wanted her character in there so.okay! Fae.hope you like a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama had gotten Hiei's cloak washed, it looked ultra new. They had slipped it on Hiei, and were bringing him home. Home as in.Kurama's house. Yusuke carried him, like a baby. Hiei was still unconscious, but more like sleeping now really. His breathing had quickened to a normal past, his chest rising and falling to its normal potential. Hiei was left with bruises on his arms and a bleeding waist. When they got 'home', Yusuke layed Hiei peacefully on the couch. Hiei's arm fell off, swiftly dangling in the air. "So.He's ganna be unconscious for the rest of the day?" Keiko said, looking at Hiei. Yusuke nodded. "Hey.While he lost his memory.Let's see the real Hiei. You know? I say we have as much fun as we can with our wittle Hiei before he turns evil again." He chuckled. Kuwabara laughed. "Yeah!" Kurama looked at the peacefully sleeping Hiei. "I don't know.He might never forgive me." "He doesn't have to know." Botan said, smiling. "Come on, Kurama! Haven't you ever wanted to see the nice side of Hiei?" Kuwabara groaned, looking at Kurama with a pleading look. Yukina even smiled. "Kazuma's right. Hiei's always so grouchy. Would you like to see him happy again, Kurama?" Kurama smiled at Yukina ".Alright. I guess so. But we can't tell Hiei!" "Where should we go first?" Yusuke said, grinning madly. "Let's wake up the munchkin first." Kuwabara poked Hiei. With the poke, Hiei moaned, holding his head. "What happened..?" His voice was shaky. He ran his ivory fingers through his black hair, and moaned when he tried to get up. He held his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes tight with pain. "Hiei!" Botan yelled with glee. He jumped up and hugged him. "Your okay!" "Hiei?" He pushed Botan away, giving her a look like she'd lost all her sanity. "Who's this.Hiei?" Yukina sighed. "But of course.You have amnesia.." Yusuke grinned. "Your Hiei, Hiei!" Hiei pointed to himself. "Me? I would never have a stupid name like that." He turned, folding his arms neatly across his chest, and closing his eyes. "Hiei might of lost his memory.But not his ego.." Kurama sighed, shaking his head. "I know.Let's go to the Circus!" Kuwabara yelled Gomen Fae, You'll be in the next chapter I promise! I'm still up for offers though! ^________^ Please reply! 


	4. Hiei! Hiei! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?

Maha: Err. Ya. I got a lot of reviews o0; YAY!  
  
Hiei: LETS THROW A PARTY!...Not.  
  
Maha: *sigh* -_-' I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue me.  
  
KazaYanachi owns HieiYako Yanachi. And animefreak920 owns Sela.  
  
Gomen you had to wait ^_________^ But here we go!  
  
Interesting, isn't it? What's interesting is how one thing can change on person's life. It's like when there's an accident on the side of the road, and your driving past slow, but there's nothing see there.  
  
Hiei looked childish, a skip in his step in his step as he and the rest of the group were off to the circus. He was in first, then Kuwabara,Kurama, and Keiko. Yukina, Botan, and Yusuke were last.  
  
Hiei marched, the wind slithering through his thick black hair. He remembered nothing of these people, nothing of himself. He didn't even remember what a circus was! But the one that goes by 'Kuwabara' seemed to be fairly happy to go there. So it must be fun, right?  
  
"Wow. Hiei finally gets to go to the circus." Botan said chirpy.  
  
"I think he belongs there." Kuwabara teased as Yusuke snickered at his comment.  
  
Botan stepped on his foot as she walked past them, his chin in the air.  
  
"Oww!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Botan made her way through the group to Hiei, grinning as he looked up at her with curiosity.  
  
"Your finally going to go to the circus, Hiei!" She shouted with glee.  
  
"..Circus?" Hiei repeated.  
  
"Bingo!" She smiled as they both giggled.  
  
(I hope you do realize it feels VERY weird making Hiei giggle. *twitches*)  
  
They were halfway there when they ran into someone into Kurama, knocking him back. His emerald eyes crawled up the body of a girl.  
  
"Oh. I'm.terribly gomen." He heard the fluttery voice of someone, whol held out a hand to help pick him up; the other to her blushing cheek.  
  
"It's alright." Kurama's soothing voice caused her to blush even more. What am I doing?  
  
".Hieyako?" He said, staring into her scarlet eyes.  
  
"Huh? Someone call me?" Hiei said, turning to look at the two. Hiei wasn't used to his name yet.  
  
"No.Not you Hiei.Everyone, this is Hieyako Yanachi."  
  
'Hi. Hello. Wazzup? Yo! Huh?' Are what pretty much came out of all their mouths at once. They were all looking at a girl who seemed to be about 14 wearing a Black tee shirt that says, "I'm a psycho, but in a good way." Black baggy pants, black sneakers and turquoise eyes.  
  
"We were going to the circus.Do you wish to come?" Kurama asked, and the girl blinked. "Circus? Alright." She said nonchalantly. And they all began walking again!...Yay -_-'  
  
"I thought Hiei was supposed to be.You know.Evil?" Hieyako whispered to Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah. But then he got hit by a car, and had amnesia.  
  
Hieyako gasped, and for the rest of the time she was silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE CIRCUS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The red and white stripped tents shook violently in the wind. Advertisements everywhere: Peanuts, Cotton Candy, Hats, Shoes, everything! Once they were in the tents, they were amazed. Giant elephants surrounded them, tamed by colourfull riders. People walked on beams, and jumped through hoops of fire. While funny clows ran into each other, throwing pies, and doing other funny things that clowns..do.  
  
"You actually did something right Kuwabara! This was a good idea!" Yusuke shouted, for the music was so loud they could barley hear each other. The song was 'Sincerely, Me' by Better than Ezra.  
  
Kuwabara just grinned widely.  
  
"Yeah! This is fun." Botan added, giggling as she stuffed cotton candy in her mouth.  
  
".Guys.WHERE'S HIEI?!" Kurama yelled, panicked.  
  
"What do you mean.? He's right..in front of us.." Yusuke's voice trailed off. "WE LOST HIEI!"  
  
"No. Really?" Hieyako said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh.  
  
"Okay! Let's split up. Yusuke, you and Kuwabara go search for him over there. Kurama? You and I will look over here. And Yukina, Keiko, and Hieyako go over look wherever I didn't point. Let's go!" Botan yelled, but was still pretty calm. And with that everyone split where they were supposed to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Botan and Kurama~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Botan were jogging. Both in fear that he'd get himself hurt. They hadn't yet told him he was a demon. Heh.They'd forgotten that little part. Not to mention, Hiei knows nothing about what the animals and people could do here. They both stopped in the middle of a crowd. Kurama sighed "He's not here.This is all my fault"  
  
Botan smiled comforting "Don't blame yourself. We'll find him."  
  
"Yeah. But I wasn't watching him." His eyes looked off in another direction, not wanting to look at her face.  
  
"Hiei's like a kid. You're not his parent! You were busy having fun. Don't worry! No one else was watching him either." She said again.  
  
"Yeah but." Kurama trailed off.  
  
"No buts! We'll find him!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled back.  
  
"That's the spirit! Come on...Let's look somewhere else." Botan and Kurama began jogging again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusuke and Kuwabara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke heaved, his chest rising and falling quickly and he rested his palms on his knees.  
  
"Man.It's time's like these I wished Hiei wasn't faster than a car." Yusuke complained.  
  
"..I think we should leave the little midget here." Kuwabara said coldly between gasps for air.  
  
That's when Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by the collar. His face close to Kuwabara's.  
  
"Look Kuwabara, I know you don't like Hiei that much.But leaving him here with amnesia is just as bad as him! I don't even think Hiei was THAT cold!" He gritted his teeth, growling at him.  
  
"..Fine..We'll look for him." Kuwabara sighed and they began looking again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.EVERYONE ELSE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heiyako was ahead of the group, searching franticly. How could he get lost?!...Actually.It's more 'like how could we loose him'?!?  
  
Keiko gasped for air. "He's not anywhere!" She cried fearfully.  
  
Yukina rested her hand on Keiko's shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find her." She smiled comforting.  
  
Heiyako completely ignored them, glancing from side to side. She sighed. This is impossible, she thought.  
  
"Maybe he's by the elephants?" Yukina suggested.  
  
"Alright. Let's go." Heiyako sighed. Why couldn't he just sit there and wait like a normal little boy? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurama and Botan!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and Botan had been running for at least an hour now. Sadly, No sign of Hiei though.  
  
Then out of the blue, Botan yelled "There he is!"  
  
She gestured her finger off to where Hiei stood off in a corner fear encircled his ruby eyes.  
  
Kurama sighed with relief as they made there way to Hiei.  
  
Kurama yelled, "WHERE WERE YOU!? WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU!"  
  
"..The clowns scare me.."  
  
Fun chapter! ^_________^ Please reply. And gomen if your character wasn't in there. I'll try my hardest to fit yours in there. Well..till next time..ciao!Eww.that sounds like it came out of a book. O0;..Oh well.. 


End file.
